


Honey and Curls

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbara is her own warning, Bathroom Sex, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hattercrow - Freeform, M/M, No Spoilers, Not that much older though, Older Man/Younger Man, Pinching, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: After heading to Barbara's bar to try to get booked. Jervis notices the stubborn looking boy sat in the corner booth of the dull bar.ORThe one where Jervis fucks Jonathan in the restroom of the bar Barabra owns.





	Honey and Curls

As Jervis stared at the questioning brow in front of him, he couldn't help but query why he was being declined at first. It was a gift nobody understood, "Hypnosis is my art. You wouldn't refuse an artist the right to paint, so why refuse a Hypnotist the right to hypnotise?" Jervis questioned the blonde lady obstructing his view into the club.  
"Look, I can get you one night. But after that, you're out." The rather harsh lady responded. Lines of fury bulging in her forehead, the aggravation visible in her studded eyes. But before Jervis could thank the club owner, she had disappeared walking onto a large stage placed in front of a miraculous window overlooking the skyline of Mainland Gotham, the yellow tinge of the city mixing quite well with the black decor of the room. Black marble floors pierced the ground on which Jervis stood upon, black concrete walls with a dark oak setting around the borders visible to Jervis's eyes.

But, that was not the only thing that caught his gaze. Oh, no! In the very corner of the busy club, sat the most gorgeous being Jervis had ever had the privilege of laying his eyes upon. His hair was as thick as the softest cloud. The colour of the cloud being a paradise of chocolate nestled in with honey eyes with skin that looked as soft as a blanket of cotton. His eyebrows wedged into a moody expression, however. Something was awry and Jervis was determined to find out what that thing exactly was! Jervis had a quick glance at himself before heading over, buttoning his shirt up once more, alongside his purple dining jacket and placing his hat back onto his head in place after bowing to the owner.

Scooting a few people aside, Jervis hastily made his way across the room. A few faces he recognised from the local newspaper report on crime in Gotham. Taking extra care with these folk as he wedged his thin body through them as if they were dominos and he was the aggressor. Folding his arms tightly together as he wedged through gaps of drunk muscular men, slightly eavesdropping in as he did so. The information would no doubt persist to aid him later on in the evening or for his future plans. 

Coming to a halt right next to the boy, Jervis cleared his throat slightly, hoping to gain his new friend's attention. But nothing- the boy showed no sign of acknowledgement. No sudden stir, no looking around, not even a slight twitch at Jervis's deep cough. Jervis tried holding back his offence at first but nothing seemed to be working.  
"I can see you. You know?" The boy's thin voice muttered, a slight hiccup in the process to be sure, but Jervis would take this- Sitting in the black booth with the boy, Jervis stared uncomfortably in the boy's honey eyes.  
"So, dear, what name do you soar?" Jervis sang a slight playful cheer in his rather thick voice. The slight husk in his voice hitching in anxiety when asking for the boy's name hoping he would respond.  
"Jonathan...And you?" Ah! Jervis was in luck! His shiny crush had indeed responded, and with such a beautiful name Jervis thought. After introducing himself, Jervis extended his hand, twitching his palm over as to shake Jonathan's hand in a smooth motion. The previous stigma thickening with annoyance as Jonathan gripped the man's hand- Rather reluctantly Jervis thought to himself as he shook the boy's hand.

Before Jonathan could ask why the older man was here, Jervis began to speak yet again, standing up in the process "If you'll excuse me. I must speak with the owner once more- for it includes details about my show tonight"Trying to show off slightly by mentioning his show tomorrow night. He just wanted Jonathan to hang around long enough for him to catch either his number or address. 

Jervis shot up in an instant, his long legs taking multiple large steps away from the boy before staking out behind a cold stone pillar. He needn't really speak with that awful owner again he thought, he just wanted to let Jonathan question him silently on his own. After all, leaving on a first date halfway through is just plain rude! No no no, that would not do. Jervis would catch up with Jonathan later for sure, not when the time was truly pure.

After some time of watching a various bunch of hooligans stalk Jonathan, Jervis had had quite enough, the large white probing spotlight catching them in the act each time thankfully. Barbara then rushing over and pulling the -not-so- gentlemen out of the club by their ear, threatening to cut it off should they bother to fight back or try to escape. A wide smirk crept up Jervis's face as he heard the screams outside of a man who had tried to punch the strong blonde.

At this, Jonathan slowly crept out of his seat, his figure swiftly using the darkness of the corner to shadow into the restroom close by- A long corridor with numerous of photos laid out on the walls, mainly of random art pieces from the nearby museum they had clearly stollen. Jervis even recognised some as he lurked after the boy a minute or two after. Creaking the door open to find himself in an almost empty restroom. The walls an ugly shade of grey, whilst the floor marbled in white and black checkered stone. Stools and urinals on one opposite side to each other, with a large white stone placed between the urinals for privacy. Multiple white grand sinks walled up against the closest side by the door, with a large mirror overlaying it. The only two people in the room being Jonathan and Jervis. 

Jervis cracked his head out of the door once more, to double check nobody was coming before acting fast. He walked up behind Jonathan who was now washing his hands looking down into the sink. He wrapped his arm softly around Jonathan's waist to hold the boy in place as his other hand travelled on the outside of Jonathan's shirt. He trusted the boy not to scream-yet. He didn't look like the type who would scream for help Jervis thought. Jonathan let out a loud gasp in his breath. Hitching it heavily as he slowly looked up whilst muttering "Get off me...now" before realising who it was. When Jonathan looked into the mirror, he stared into Jervis's eyes with nothing but worry in his own. He knew where this was going to go instantly. "You..." was all Jervis heard from the boy- Indeed not the reaction he had hoped for in his abduction of the boy's virginity, that was assuming he was one. Jervis thought best not to question it and help fulfil his own thoughts and needs selfishly

"Yes, dear boy. It is I!! Jervis quirked. Having to fight back the temptation to clap his hands in joy. Slightly singing the sentence into Jonathan's ear. Hugging the boy closer to him as he did, inhaling the sweet honey smell of Jonathan's wavy thick hair. The smell almost putting Jervis into a sleep-like trance just from how comforting the smell was- No wonder the boy had a lot of attention Jervis thought, frowning slightly at the idea of others trying to get to Jonathan. 

The curly haired man lowered a hand to rub alongside Jonathan's back whilst hushing sweet compliments in the boy's ear. Jonathan tensed up with each stroke of the man's touch, holding back everything in him that wanted to scream out for help, he couldn't. He just couldn't, that's not he the scarecrow was Jonathan thought to himself. 

Jonathan felt a large hand trailing down his spine, softly grabbing at the hem of his shirt each time the hand hit his waist. "You're so beautiful, Jonathan" Jervis cheered out, licking along the boy's sensitive skin on his neck. Taking some of the pale skin into his mouth as he bit down gently, licking at the bruise he was creating. Sucking down hard on the skin after he bit, causing Jonathan to let out a small whine from under his breath. Clearly not wanting it to be heard by the older man. Snaking his hand down to grip Jonathan's ass. Feeling the roundness of the boy's full ass, the perkiness causing Jervis to let out a small groan of lust into Jonathan's ear. Jervis couldn't help himself from hardening slightly as he groped Jonathan's ass. The softness of the boy's cheeks melting in Jervis's hands.

Jonatan struggled under the man's grip. His breathing bitching heavily as the man's hand began to rub his hand around Jonathan's ass. Jonathan trying to elbow the curly haired man away from him but reluctantly failing. His eyes filling with fear from what the older man may do. His crotch, however, reacted completely different and slowly hardened from the rough hands kneading at his ass cheeks. 

Jervis smirked widely seeing what he was doing to the boy's eyes. The boy truly was becoming his and Jervis couldn't be happier about that fact. He knew he would have to start rushing slightly for he couldn't be gone for too long before people came nosing for him. With a loud sigh, he slipped his hand into Jonathan's pants and underwear, gripping the boy's bare cheek before yanking his pants down. Exposing his smooth soft skin to Jervis's eyes. His pants hooking around his knees tightly as Jervis brought down the boy's tight underwear next, causing Jonathan's half hard cock to spring to life. Freeing itself from the tight underwear hugging at it before. "My, my" Jervis chucked. Turning the boy around with a harsh pull. Dropping to his knees infront of Jonathan's member. Studying the boy's balls with a close eye, slightly rubbing the soft skin with his index finger carefully. "So... perfect" Jervis muttered under his breath as he softly rubbed against Jonathan's thigs with his other hand, keeping the boy in place. 

"No.. no. Don't you-" Jonathan caught on to what Jervis was about to, though was cut off by Jervis glancing up at the boy, innocently staring into the boy's large pupils whilst loudly singing "Forgive me, my dear boy" before poking his tongue out and rubbing it along Jonathan's length. Holding the boy tighter forcing him to stay in place as he began to lick around the tip, attempting to make Jonathan fully hard. Jonathan felt a hard spank come to his ass as Jervis licked Jonathan's balls. His length resting on Jervis's face. Hardening with each lick.  
"Please no..." Jonathan groaned out, holding back every temptation to grab at Jervis's hair.  
"Oh, but my dear... I'll make you so near-" Jervis sang, not finishing his sentence as he flicked his eyes open looking into the boy's fear-filled eyes.

Jervis made sure to stare at Jonathan as he enclosed his lips around Jonathan's pink tip. Forcing himself to take as much of the boy as he could. The warmth of his mouth heating Jonathan's length up moderately. Jervis's teeth grazing slightly against the tip pleasurably causing the boy to let out a gasp of surprise as he felt his member become hard in Jervis's mouth. The warm and feeling of Jervis's mouth surprisingly Jonathan immensely.  
"Agh~" Jonathan groaned out. Feeling Jervis smirk around his length as he fully hardened. His length causing Jervis to gag slightly as he was determined to take the whole thing

Now, bobbing his head slowly as he moved a finger to rub under the boy's balls up to his hole. Rubbing smoothly around the hole as he began to bob his head faster. Licking the in between the slit of the boy's cock trying his very best to force the boy to moan his name. Jervis just knew, hearing Jonathan's sweet voice moaning his name would throw him over the edge for sure. The way his voice would echo throughout the restroom, warning all men to leave Jervis's toy alone.

Jonathan couldn't help but push his ass backwards slightly as he felt the man's warm tongue lap around his head. Softly tapping against the mushroom shaped head with his tongue. The boy's posture giving way as he felt his knees shake from the intense pleasure he was receiving from the older man. The nails digging into his knee-caps forcing him to stay upright was all that was holding Jonathan, alongside the sink behind him. 

Jervis smirked at this, widening his lips slyly before bringing his head up releasing Jonathan's cock from his mouth. His tongue trailing down the boy's length, past his softballs. Licking the skin between Jonathan's balls and hole before turning the lad over so he was bent over the sink. The cool marble top rubbing against his stomach as he leaned over.

Jonathan felt his cheeks spread widely and with a long tongue caress over his hole. Slopping the edges of the brim before trailing his tongue over Jonathan's hole directly. With a large hand, the man spanked Jonathan once more before slapping his tongue against the poker hole. Jonathan hummed in approval as he felt the rough organ rub once more against his hole. The impermissible feeling Jervis was feeling was beyond satisfactory. The boy was much better than he could ever have imagined. Then Jervis had an idea, an image as it was popped into his sick mind... Something he felt the need to try. 

Jervis softly pushed his tongue into Jonathan's ass attempting to lick the tight walls of the inner hole. The boy's hole clenching with slight fear around the man's tongue. Jonathan let out a long moan, suppressing the urge to push back wanting more. "Mmm, ~ Jer-Jervis..." Jonathan moaned. Jervis smirking at the desperation in Jonathan's tone. 

As much as the man enjoyed pleasuring Jonathan, he also didn't want his time to be up too soon. Retracting his tongue from Jonathan's tight hole the man questioned to himself how loose Jonathan should be before he fucked him. The idea of fucking him without loosening him properly compelling his inner thought. But the idea of hurting him worried him immensely. For you see, Jervis really did like the boy and wanted to pleasure him as much as he could.

"This may hurt, my dear boy, but this, you will enjoy" Jervis sang once more. He rubbed his finger alongside Jonathan's hole. Trailing it like he was following a map of pleasure until he reached his hole. Plunging his finger in causing Jonathan to straighten his back up in slight pain amongst a loud whine, Jervis slowly began thrusting his finger in and out. Each time flicking slightly against the narrowness of inside Jonathan's hole. The walls compactly pushing against Jervis's finger as he pushed in his second finger, both pre-lubed with his own saliva. 

Jonathan, once more, moaned out for this was a feeling he had never experienced before, the long fingers deep inside him flicking to find his spot was almost too much. The slight mixture of pain compelling him to stay in his current position. Though he slowly began to feed into Jervis's fingers with soft grinds onto the man's fingers accompanied with soft moans of pleasure.

Jervis smirked widely as he pulled his fingers out. Slowly twirling them as he pulled them out, he had utterly no idea if the boy was ready but he had waited long enough. Now would be the moment he truly claimed the boy for his own. Jervis unbuttoned his pants quietly not wanting to alarm the boy and carefully crunched pulling them down swiftly alongside his underwear. The tight fabric's removal allowing his previously imprisoned member to sling out from his underwear, softly tapping against his own leg. Jervis never bragged but his member was around 7 Inches whilst it was extremely girthy. The mushroom taped head in his case was rather large and some of his curly brown hair surrounding his member illusioned his cock to look much bigger too.

Jervis quickly jumped up from the ground and clenched his hand around Jonathan's mouth knowing what he was about to do would probably cause some noise otherwise. Stroking down the boy's back with his other hand, each time running back up to his neck just before it reached his ass. Jervis lined his member up with Jonathan's rather pink hole quite easily and quickly without Jonathan noticed just before he began to rub his cock against Jonathan's wet hole. Jervis's saliva lapsing around the sensitive area working as a lube for Jervis's member to slick into. Jervis brought his hand down as quick as a lightning strike onto Jonathan's ass before thumping his length into Jonathan's small hole. The muscle adjusting widely as Jervis's member trounced in. The warm walls collapsing in on Jervis's length tightly. Jonathan screamed in pleasure into Jervis's hand. Shaking into the long arm wrapped around his chest protectively.

Jervis didn't move for a short while allowing his lover to get used to the new feeling. The short hairs around Jonathan's hole sticking up against Jervis's length almost like an invisible hand keeping him in place until he was. After a few moments of waiting Jonathan lowered his hand signalling that he was ready. Jervis, wanting to waste no time at all, began to beckonly thrust as hard, but slow as he could. Resisting the urge of pounding Jonathan's little hole. Groans of pleasure left Jervis's lips as Jonathan's hole glued around his member, almost forcing him to stay in. 

Beginning to thrust faster now that Jonathan was fully ready, Jervis hardly spanked Jonathan once again, the skin slightly shaking from how hard Jervis's had spanked him. A red handprint attached itself to the boy's bubbly cheeks. Both boy's moaning and groaning with pleasure. Jonathan's face crinkled up tightly each time Jervis's member forced itself deeper inside him, just touching his sweet spot each time. Jonathan moaned out in glee as his sweet spot was attacked with each thrust. The overwhelming feeling causing Jervis to throw his head back.

"Mm... Jonathan. So- So close" Jervis muttered out, gripping the boy's thigh with the hand naked around the boy's length. Ravaging the boy's tight hole with each thrust. Jervis's balls tightening as he felt his orgasm coming. Jonathan's hand wrenched around his own length as he tugged quickly wanting himself to finish as Jervis did. 

Jervis let Jonathan's thigh go as he gripped a handful of Jonathan's hair and yanked it as he began to pound deeply against Jonathan's spot. The feeling of glee overfilling both boy's members. Jonatan screamed into Jervis's hand as he did so, forcing his cock as deep as it would go, causing slight uncomfortableness in the boy and overthrowing pleasure. Warm cum shooting out of both boy's tips in union. Jervis's filling the boy's ass, snaking down the narrow inners and slightly leaking out of the hole as Jervis pulled his member out, panting to catch his breath. Whilst Jonathan's sprayed into his hand. Some of the goo oozing onto the tiles beneath them.

Whilst both boy's caught their breath. Jervis grabbed a small white handkerchief from his pocket and began to quickly wipe up the puddle of cum beneath them. Before tapping gently against Jonathan's hole. The swollen pucker practically wincing in pain as Jervis did. 

As both boy's pulled their pants up, they heard a man walking towards the bathroom. Jonathan quickly hid in a stall, whilst Jervis pulled out his small shiny pocketwatch. As the door creaked open be begun. "My friend, you have reached your end. For you shall forget this dread and march up to Miss Kean and tell her whilst we flee. You shall wait for 5 minutes and forget what I look like. Is that right?" The small pocket watch swaying back and forth, left to right as he said so. The man's pupils dilating at the sight of the watch.  
"Yes," The man plainly said as if someone had trapped all emotion and thought away. Jervis smirked widely and pulled Jonathan out of the stall. Laughing to himself for what was to come to the man for distracting Barbara.

Exactly 5 minutes after this, a flash on blonde hair lashed into the small restroom. Her mean lips cracked into a frown from all the noise complaints she had been given from the large men waiting to enter. As Barbara entered, she realised nobody was even in the restroom and that there was no sign of anybody even using the damn thing within the past hour. 

"Do you take me for an idiot? There isn't anybody in there you moron!" She scratched at the man in the purple suit, her stern eyes shooting daggers into his body.  
"B-But there was... He was..." Was all the man could mutter before Barbara signalled for him to be removed. Slipping through the crowds of people and sighing to herself for the stupidity of those around her as she stepped onto the large stage to announce Jervis's show the following evening.


End file.
